BFG 50
}} The BFG 50 is an American Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 65, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Serbu BFG-50 is a single-shot, breech-loading rifle designed by Mark Serbu and manufactured by Serbu Firearms. It is chambered in the .50 BMG cartridge, a caliber commonly used by anti-materiel rifles, which the BFG-50 is not. It was strictly developed as a civilian rifle and is not designed nor intended for military usage. Production of the BFG-50 started in 1999, and it is considered to be one of the more reasonably priced weapons in the .50 caliber rifle market, going for around about USD $2000 to $3000.https://guns.fandom.com/wiki/Serbu_BFG-50 There is a semi-automatic variant of the BFG-50, called the BFG-50A. To deal with the high recoil of the .50 BMG round the rifle uses, the BFG-50A features a hydraulic recoil buffer, which cushions the impact of the recoiling parts in rifle. Instead of being breech-loaded like the BFG-50, the BFG-50A is magazine fed, using the same magazines as the Barrett M82.https://guns.fandom.com/wiki/Serbu_BFG-50A It bears a similar outward appearance to the M107, however, it also resembles the AS50 at the same time to which many inexperienced gun owners mistake the BFG-50A for the former or latter appearance wise. Serbu Firearms refused to sell the BFG-50A to the New York City Police Department in response to New York, USA, passing an act which banned multiple firearms such as the BFG-50A to be used by civilians. 'In-Game' General Information '' The BFG 50 is a single-shot sniper rifle that deals very high damage. It can one-shot kill (1SK) to any part of the body up to 50 studs. Beyond that, it will only 1SK in the head and torso. It is the only sniper rifle capable of a 1SK to the limbs in CQC. Range is good, as with most sniper rifles. Muzzle velocity is best in-class, at 3000 studs per second. Rate of fire (RoF) is the slowest in-class, at 16 RPM. This is because unlike all other sniper rifles, the BFG 50 has no magazine, instead being breech-loaded and thus only holding one round. This means the user must reload the weapon after firing, forcing a rather long reload after each shot of 3.5 seconds. Its breech-loading nature also means magazine capacity is the worst in-game, tied with its SFG 50 counterpart, and reload times remain sluggish for such a low capacity. Penetration, however, is excellent, at a depth of 10 studs,. This makes it tied with the Hecate II, M107 and SFG 50 for the default highest bullet penetration depth. The BFG 50 has high vertical recoil, moderate blowback recoil and some horizontal kick, although given the nature of the weapon and slow RoF, the recoil is not a huge factor on the weapon's performance. Other handling traits are generally poor. The BFG sports very slow mobility speed and aim down sights (ADS) time, some of the worst in its category. It does, however, have the longest scope sway steady time, making aiming at enemies whilst scoped in for a long time much easier. ''Usage & Tactics The BFG 50's 1SK to the torso at long range is a powerful asset, as the larger 1SK area compared to other snipers who either have a limited 1SK range to the torso or can only perform a 1SK via headshots makes the BFG 50 easier to achieve kills with. This is useful particularly against moving targets or targets at longer ranges. Therefore, unlike other sniper rifles, instead of focusing on the head, one should aim for the chest as much as possible. The chest presents a much larger target, and the damage done by one bullet is enough to immediately kill a target. If the bullet impacts a limb, at the end of its damage dropoff, the shot will not be lethal, only dealing 95 damage out of the required 100. The BFG 50's very slow RoF due to the constant need to reload after every shot means missing the first shot is extremely punishing. Such a missed shot will likely result in the user's death, as the BFG 50 has a loud, distinctive sound that can be heard from a distance. The user should take cover while reloading, as the process is rather lengthy, and there is no way to cancel the reload and put the bullet back in the gun, as it is a single-shot weapon. When facing an enemy sniper, make sure cover is around, in case the first shot does not hit the intended target. If the first shot is missed, the firing location will most likely be compromised, as the long reload will be more than enough time for the opposing sniper to train their weapon on the user. It is then recommended that the user moves to a different area, and take a shot from there. Attachments are generally not needed for the BFG 50, as they either have minimal positive effects or worsen the weapon's performance. Regarding recoil-reducing attachments, neither the compensator, muzzle brake or grips provide huge benefits. Recoil is not much of a factor with the BFG 50, and the grips worsen the weapon's already poor ADS time, and should thus be avoided. Regarding other barrel attachments, the flash hider provides little benefit although it is more useful than the compensator or muzzle brake. With sniper rifles, the muzzle flash does not impair target acquisition given the slow fire rate. With non-telescopic scopes, the flash hider is more beneficial, as muzzle flash obstructs a user's vision with these lower magnification optics. Lasers can make hip-firing with the weapon up close more viable, although a user should stick to longer-ranged engagements with the weapon. The Ballistics Tracker helps with target acquisition, highlighting enemies and giving an aiming indication with bullet drop factored in, although the large 1SK area of the BFG 50 and high muzzle velocity of the weapon make the Ballistics Tracker's benefit marginal. Suppressors are generally not recommended, if not condemned as they hinder the main strength of the BFG 50; its large 1SK area. Most of them hinder the 1SK capability in some form, reducing the range the BFG 50 can perform a 1SK to anywhere on the body which increases the likelihood of requiring a follow up shot to kill an opponent. Suppressors also significantly reduce the muzzle velocity, meaning a user has to lead their shots more to hit a target. Coupled with the extrmely low RoF of the BFG 50, this serverely increases the time to kill (TTK) against a single opponent when compared to other sniper rifles. The stealth benefit of the suppressor and staying off the radar whilst firing does not outweight the detractions. A slight exception to this is the ARS Suppressor, given it sees the lowest reduction to muzzle velocity and preserves the 1SK to any part of the body up close. However, this is at the cost of worse minimum damage, with a reduction from 95 down to 85.5. Coincidentally, this makes the BFG's damage model near identical to the SFG 50's (100 to 85). ''Conclusion Overall, the BFG 50 is a good, slow, heavy duty weapon, able be used by amateurs and professionals alike, having a low skill cap requirement. It is intended to be used by picking off enemies one by one, preferably from a long distance. The BFG occasionally sees usage in CQC against unsuspecting enemies, but the long reload time and single shot disadvantage renders CQC best left for a secondary weapon. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Extremely high damage - 1SK to the torso and head at any range. * 1SK to any part of the body within 50 studs. * Decent ammunition reserve. * Generally higher default scope FOV increase. * Long steady time. * High muzzle velocity. * Highest bullet penetration depth in-game. Cons: * Low mobility speed. * Lowest magazine capacity in-game. * Long reload time (only one round in magazine). * Loud and distinct firing sound (even with suppressor). * Long ADS time. * Lowest RoF in-class. 'Trivia' * The BFG has a secondary counterpart in the game known as the SFG 50, essentially a sawed-off version of the BFG. * The BFG 50 is one of the few weapons in Phantom Forces that does not have a detachable magazine, along with the Mosin Nagant, Obrez, Henry 45-70, SFG 50, and every shotgun (barring the DBV12, Saiga-12 and AA-12), all of which have internal magazines. * Prior to an unknown update, the BFG's firerate in-game was listed as 30 RPM. This was changed to 16 RPM to reflect the true RoF of the weapon. * The BFG 50 has the reserve ammunition of many other sniper rifles, with 42 rounds, but it can only chamber one round at a time. During the alpha, it had 21 rounds in reserve, the least of any sniper, tied with the SFG 50. * There are rare occasions in which a player survives a direct hit from the BFG. This is often as a result of getting hit in the limb at long range, or the effect of bullet penetration reducing damage. * The BFG 50 is considered very easy to use and down single opponents, but in contrast, it is very rare to get a multikill or quad-feed with the weapon without achieving collaterals, where two or more enemies are killed by one bullet, which is quite hard to perform. * The BFG is one of the most hated weapons throughout the community; it is especially hated when used with the Ballistics Tracker. This is due to most players considering the BFG being very easy to use and thus, considered 'noob-friendly'. ** The use of a Ballistics Tracker on the BFG is also considered to be a sign of a lack of skill, as its benefits are very minimal on the weapon compared to other sniper rifles. This is because headshots with the BFG 50 are less useful than with lower-damage snipers. *** The Ballistics Tracker is also one of, if not the most commonly bought attachments on the BFG 50. ** The BFG is also one of the most commonly bought weapons. Instead of being unlocked via ranking up, the 'noob-friendly' nature of the weapon and the unwillingness to rank up to unlock it make most players want to buy it early. * In the Alpha, the BFG's firing sound was very similar to the Intervention. This was later changed into the current sound, which sounds somewhat like thunder. The SFG-50 shares the same audio file, despite the shortened barrel length. * The acronym "BFG" likely stands for "Big F***ing Gun". This is due to its cannon-like sheer power in-game and size of caliber. ** It is also likely a reference to the game Doom—one of the first popular first-person-shooter—and its infamous-yet-straightforwardly and similarly named BFG-9000.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BFG_(weapon)https://doom.fandom.com/wiki/BFG9000 * In the CTE, with M1022 LRS (Long Range Sniper) Ammo, the BFG had 6,000 studs per second for bullet velocity, at the cost of being headshot only and only packing 21 rounds like its Alpha counterpart. With the 1SK ability and the blazingly fast muzzle velocity, the BFG with M1022 LRS Ammo had the fastest TTK in the game, beaten only by the Railgun on Base Luna (which is now removed from the game). Update History References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Alpha Weapons